Perry H. Demon
History Perry Demon: 1993 - Present Parademon XT-5 was created in the tried and true process by which all parademons are forged: the deconstructed and repurposed genetic material from the dead and captured enemies of Apokalypse which are then processed, trained, and enhanced through the vats of Virman Vundabar. When hatched from their cocoons, Parademons are fully grown and given instinctive combat ability. Parademons of the XT Batch were made to be Taskmasters and were given a long maturation period inside their cocoons to endow them with strategy and tactical skills outside of combat. XT-5's history remains mostly unknown after his birth. Parademons lack personality and individuality, so often have poor personal memories. They may become experienced through sharpening their instincts but learning new ways of thinking or evolving through trial by error is practically unheard of among their kind, and XT-5 was no exception to this rule. We can stipulate that he was somewhat superior as far as Parademons, even among XT Taskmasters, as he survived long enough to be about 24 Earth years old as the equivalent of an infantry officer and was even given the honor of guarding the Apokalyptan Emperor, Darkseid himself. It was on throne room duty during a meeting between Darkseid, the Anti-Monitor, and Oscura that XT-5 was called upon to detain the peculiar party-crasher that was Fangirl. Somehow, during the confrontation, Fangirl telepathically imprinted a new personality on XT-5, giving him the personality of her "ideal man" and prompting him to help her escape the predicament she had found herself in. After escaping Apokalypse, Fangirl used her newfound ability to access the 'Waiting Room' to bypass the vast distances in order to return to Earth, specifically her apartment when she gathered up some clothing and accessories left behind by her past string of lovers to fashion some clothing for her new friend who she quickly gave the name Perry Demon (get it?), complete with a middle name of Horatio (because reasons). Due to being thankful for his liberation, Perry is incredibly loyal to Emily Parker (Fangirl's civilian identity). Playfully, she refers to him as her sidekick, but due to his residual impulses he prefers the term 'Henchman' (or would that be Hench-demon?).Oracle Files: Perry H. Demon Threat Assessment Powers * Parademon Physiology: Perry possesses all the innate abilities of a typical parademon, and some others due to his enhanced stature as a former taskmaster. ** Enhanced Resilience: Parademons can withstand low-caliber firearms and impacts from subjects with non-enhanced strength, though such attacks made with precision can stun or disorient them. Parademons' hide does not seem to offer as much protection against blades, however, and a skilled fighter with a sharpened instrument should be able to harm or kill them. ** Enhanced Senses: Perry possesses the heightened senses of any other parademons, including heightened hearing, heightened low-light vision, and a sense of smell so sharp he can smell a person's emotional state. ** Enhanced Strength: As a parademon taskmaster, Perry has truly remarkable strength, categorized by ARGUS as Class III Enhanced Strength. Your average parademon solider would have Class II by comparison. ** Fangs: A parademon's teeth are razor sharp and extraordinarily dense. ** Fire Breath: While not technically fire or breath, Perry can discharge a napalm-like substance from glands located on the inside his mouth. Shortly after being exposed to oxygen-rich atmospheres (like that of Earth) this chemical becomes super-heated. ** Self-Detonation: By mixing that same chemical with his bloodstream, Perry could in theory cause himself to self-detonate in a fiery explosion. Of course, Perry has never actually done this or he would be dead, but it should be possible. This is an ability of taskmasters, meant to ensure their ability to prevent being captured. ** Flight Instinct: While Parademons have been evolved to no longer have the natural wings that many older batches had (this was sacrificed to use more genetic material to give the parademons a higher resiliency), they do still possess the instinct for flying which enables them to use jetpacks with proficiency and also make remarkably skilled natural pilots. ** Multiple Environmental Adaptation: Perry's physiology allows him to survive on very little in the way of nutrients (and yet parademons always seem so hungry) and he can survive underwater as his nostrils are also similar to gills in structure. Parademons are also highly resistant to temperature and can survive the vacuum of space for as long as they can hold their breath (usually between 8 and 15 minutes). * Firearms: Perry is skilled with the use of all manner of firearms due to his parademon processing. * Martial Arts: Perry is naturally adept at hand to hand combat as part of his parademon processing. His style seems to favor grapples and tearing at vital regions with his fangs - needless to say this is a very brutal and gruesome thing to witness. * Ukulele: I guess because Em Parker always wanted to learn how to play a ukulele that she has had in her apartment for a long time, Perry is obsessed with learning how to play and is making considerably fast progress. Weaknesses * Impulses: Despite his newfound sentience, Perry still has the darker impulses of a parademon. Though he is able to curve these pretty effectively, he often leans more toward more underhanded or brutal approaches to particular problems if leeway is given. If told to "Get Chinese food", he is more than likely to steal it than buy it. If told to "pick someone up and bring them here" he will likely gag, hood, and restrain them before delivering them. * Bladed Weaponry: As mentioned previously, Perry's hide has less protection against sharp-edged instruments than other types of weaponry. * Newfound Sentience: Having spent so long as a subject bred to follow orders, Perry does not always show the best initiative and can be seen as sort of lazy if left to his own devices. Maybe with time this will be a habit he kicks.Deluxe Oracle File: Perry H. Demon Trivia and Notes Trivia * Despite having the personality of Em Parker's "ideal man", Perry does not have any apparent attraction toward Em. Em herself reasons that this is because she is self-aware enough to not be deluded that a man with these qualities would find a woman like her attractive. * Perry is quite musical savvy. Much of this is built off Em Parker's own eclectic musical taste, but he has already picked up more musical trivia and his heightened hearing seems to give him an incredible ear for rhythm and a tone. * When no one is looking, Perry will rip off pieces of house plants to snack on... even the plastic ones. * Though he does love to drink, Perry has absolutely no problem with being a designated driver. * Carries a deck of cards in his pocket and is always ready for a game of Texas Hold 'Em. * Perry likes cats... with barbecue sauce. * Perry has a perfect pitch. * Though he doesn't know his official birthday Lantern Corps intelligence suggests that the XT Batch of Parademons were hatched in November of 1993. Notes * Perry the Parademon is an original character created by Earth27Fangirl. * Eating cats is a nod to the Alf TV series. Links and References * Appearances of Perry H. Demon * Character Gallery: Perry H. Demon Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Earth27FanGirl/Creator Category:Apokalyptan Category:Aliens Category:Class III Enhanced Strength Category:The Fan Club Members Category:Martial Arts Category:Flight Category:Bald Category:Red Eyes Category:Adventurers Category:Single Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Purple Skin Category:Enhanced Senses Category:Enhanced Durability Category:27th Reality